Recently, a high frequency low noise amplifier formed by a SOI (Silicon On Insulator) CMOS process (hereinafter SOI process) in place of a SiGe bipolar process (hereinafter SiGe process) has been considered. A MOS transistor formed by the SOI process can be provided at a lower cost and has a smaller parasitic capacitance than that formed by the SiGe process, and thereby, an electric power loss of a high frequency signal can be reduced. Both the high frequency low noise amplifier and a high frequency switch can be provided on a same substrate by using the SOI process without deteriorating electrical characteristics.
However, it is not easy to provide a high frequency low noise amplifier formed by the SOI process that is similar in electrical characteristics (especially, noise figure NF) to the high frequency low noise amplifier formed by the SiGe process.